Diamonds Are Forever
by AnnaSun
Summary: Sydney is assigned to do another mission; only this time things don't go according to plan. Please R


****

__

Title: Diamonds Are Forever

** __**

Author: Officer Anna Sun

**__**

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Alias except for the fanfiction I write.

** __**

Summery: Sydney is assigned to do another mission; only this time things don't go according to plan.

In the briefing room Sydney Bristow, her dad Jack, Avin Slone, Marshall and Dixon sat facing computers. 

Jack spoke.

"Sydney your new mission is to go to Spain. Whist there I want you to go to the 'Borne House and retrieve these codes from the computer there" 

The codes appeared on a document on the screen of everyone's computer. 

"This document has the codes to open the vault in Russia to retrieve precious diamonds. Be careful, Sydney your new enemy Spice is after the diamonds too, we've heard she is after the codes to retrieve the diamonds that can be used to get personal information from any computers everywhere". 

A photo of Spice appeared on their screens.

"How does this work?" questioned Sydney.

"These diamonds look like no other, but inside them they store a device for downloading anything from people's personal files on the computer. It can unlock any password" Said Marshall the techno guy.

"Sydney, you need to stop her otherwise she could get files from our computers or anyone's! When that happens she could use anyone's password, credit card details etc."

"I'm on it Dad. Dixon meet me outside in an hour and a half. I have to see Marshall and then go home for to see my friend." said Sydney

"Ok, Sydney. I'll be there in an hour an a half"

Sydney stood in Marshall's room.

"You'll be needing this, this and this" he said to her.

"What are they for?"

"Super-swank Contact lenses. 

These are like a map. They will guide you towards the codes. When you have reached them they will show up on the lenses as dark green. This is so you can find the code document before Spice does. Hair band. The inside of hair band has a button, press it and it lets out poison. This can knock out your victims. Small handbag sized mirror. When used you can see anything behind you or around corners."

"Thank you Marshall that will be useful"

"Francie I won't be home tonight", said Sydney stepping out of the shower at her house. Sydney dried her hair and got changed.

"On Business again, Syd" asked Francie.

"Yer, Oh, Francine, say Hi to Will for me if you see him. Tell him I'll see him soon"

Sydney packed her bag, hugged her best friend Francie, said goodbye and left.

"Dixon do you copy" asked Sydney as she parked outside in the car park. She had her headset on.

"Loud and clear, Sydney. Just coming"

As they left Sydney was to be seen wearing a yellow top and trousers and had her hair tied back with the hair band. They left by plane and landed in Spain's main airport.

"According to my map Borne House is that way", said Dixon pointing. They hired a car and drove straight to the building. The plan seemed to be working marvellously.

"Sydney, I'll stay in the car whist you retrieve the codes. Remember use any of the equipment Marshall gave you. If you see Spice be careful"

"No worries Dixon. I should be OK"

Sydney entered the building. There was a reception area with a woman behind it and chairs dotted everywhere with people sitting on them. It was some kind of office building. 

'I wonder where the documents with the codes is?' she thought to her self. 

She quickly passed the woman at the desk so she wouldn't be noticed. As she went up a flight of stairs she used her mirror to look around corners and behind her in case she saw Spice. She realized the building was only two stories high, so there shouldn't be too many rooms that may have the codes in. She decided to put on her contact lenses so she could be guided to the document of codes. They led her along the corridor and to a room near the end of the top floor. She was about to open the door when she heard a noise from inside the room. It was the right room because she could see through her contact lenses a dark green coloured thing. It must have been the document.

"Dixon" she whispered into her headset, "I have found where the document of codes is but there is someone in the room. I think it's Spice."

"Use your hair band and knock out anyone who is behind the door. You can do it Sydney"

Sydney had to believe in her self. She had to do this. 

"OK Dixon. Over and out",

Sydney kicked down the door and spice stood they with the document in her hand. 

Sydney tried to stop Spice by reaching for her hair band to knock Spice out, but spice escaped out the other door in the room. Sydney chased after her meeting her at the stairs.

"You'll never catch me, Lady. I'll hack into any computers I want when I retrieve the diamonds. You can't stop me."

"I can try" 

Sydney had no time for the hair band so she threw a punch and another. Spice's lip began to bleed. She kicked Sydney in the face. They were having a girly fight. Sydney tried to snatch the document off Spice. Sydney was kicked again by Spice.

"You'll never win!" shouted Spice and she reached into her handbag and to pull out a knife. 

Sydney's face turned white. She was in danger. Sydney did her best and kicked Spice who suddenly lost control and fell backwards down the flight of stairs the knife flying out of her hand and falling, stabbing Sydney in the arm. She flinched in pain as she held the wound as dark blood oozed between her fingers. She didn't have time to worry about that; she fled down the stairs to Spice lying on the fourth step with her head bleeding. Spice had had a near death fall from all the steps she fell down. She had been wearing her padded suit. Sydney grabbed the document from Spice's hand and as she did so, Spice grabbed Sydney's hand and began twisting it. 

"Oww, get off me, that hurts!" she screamed. 

Suddenly a group of office staff who had heard the commotion arrived. They began to rant and rave. Sydney stuffed the document with one hand into her bag and began to fight again with Spice, grabbing and tearing at her hair. Tears ran into her eyes. Spice was strong she didn't give up swirling her bag around into Sydney's face and smashing it. The bag was loaded with bricks. Sydney lost her balance and Spice grabbed the document from Sydney's bag. Pushing past the office staff, she fled out of the building. Sydney, felling dizzy had fallen down the remainder of the stairs and landed awkwardly on the floor. Luckily she had a padded suit on too so she missed the broken ribs.

Outside as Dixon sat in his car he noticed a woman strolling towards her car. It was Spice, he could see she had something sticking out of her bag that looked like the document. 

'Where was Sydney then he thought?' 

He stepped out of his car and keeping low made it over to her car. He rushed grasping his hands around her and tying them back with handcuffs.

"Where's Sydney!? What have you done with her?" he shouted

"Let go of me!" she shouted struggling to set herself free 

"Give me the document of codes", she hissed

"No!, we don't want you to hack into other people's computers and gain their personal data"

He took Spice, fastened her mouth shut with tape and locked her in the car. When he arrived in the building he could tell where Sydney was. She was surround by jabbering, freaked out office staff. He turned the corner to see Sydney propped against the wall holding her arm in pain. Her head was bleeding.

"She was fighting with this woman and fell. The woman fell too but escaped", said a man.

"Everyone get back to your duties, I need space" said Dixon. Everyone obeyed what he said and left.

Dixon bent down, "Syd, Sydney are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Dixon you're here, where's Spice?, where's the codes?" she groaned slightly.

"Don't worry I have the document with me and Spice is tired up in my car."

Sydney looked up dizzily her sleeve was covered with blood and some of the floor was too.

"My arm….she stabbed…..hurts" muttered Sydney. 

She felt dizzy and in shock.

"You'll be alright. I am going to take you to casualty and then put Spice into the custody of the police. Better have you on the safe side." 

He found a scarf from her bag and wrapped it around her arm tightly. He supported her as they headed for the car.

"And what about the plan?"

"I'll finish it whist you're at hospital, OK"

"Thanks Dixon" she said trying to give a sweet smile.

Whilst Dixon was placing Spice with the police. Sydney was checked into the hospital. She sat at the end of the bed whilst stitches were placed in her arm.

"Apart from the wound and cut to the head I think you'll be fine. I want you to stay here until you feel better, you're still slightly concussed. OK?"

"Yes and thanks", said Sydney as she felt the last stitch go in.

"Feel free to call anyone. The phones just down the hall," said the female doctor before heading out the door.

Sydney felt weak. She was meant to be a strong woman, but there she was cooped up in hospital with concussion and stitches in her left arm. Spice was strong, far too strong for Sydney. This was the first time she had ended up in hospital and the first time Dixon had to finish off her assignment. She smiled thinking she'd tried her best and that was all that mattered.

Later Vaughn entered the room.

"Syd I heard what happened. Are you OK?" 

Sydney sat up in bed and tried to focus on the figure before her. 

"I've been stabbed and concussed but I'll live. I'll be fine"

"Dixon's placed Spice with the police they are dealing with her now."

Sydney smiled

"Thanks for coming. I was beginning to get a bit lonely" 

Sydney looked out the window and began to sob.

"Syd, do you want me to call a Doctor? Are you alright?" asked Michael Vaughn, Sydney's handler.

"No, no don't I just well…" she paused dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "I did n't finish the mission. Spice was too strong. I tried to stop her, luckily Dixon has the documents with him. I feel so weak" 

"It's alright, you can't always be superwoman. You did your best and we thank you for that. You're not weak at all you are strong, but not ready for the overpowering villains like Spice" 

Sydney smiled a sweet smile. She placed her arms around Vaughn and gave him a hug.

"It's people like you, Sydney that make the world a better place", said Vaughn.


End file.
